Boo Boo's
by Altara
Summary: “What was that?” Mello asked. “Oooh!” Matt said, smiling cutely. “I kissed my boo-boo.”


**Author Notes: Something I thought of when I woke up. Spent some time working on it and I finished it finally, yay! Just so you know, Mello is seven, Matt is six, and Near has yet to come to Wammy's house. It was supposed to be that Matt asks for Mello to kiss his 'boo-boo' but it came out like this, though it's still good. I hope you like it; this is my first DN fanfic, and I'm a bit nervous about it...**

Mello barged into Matt's room, ignoring the fact that the redhead was still sleeping, calmly snuggled in his blankets. Slamming the door to wake him, he waited until the six year old stopped complaining.

"Mello, it's only eight! Come back in two hours." Matt whined, burrowing himself in his blankets again.

"You're studying with me, get up." Mello commanded, dropping a pile of books onto the floor, a loud 'slam' echoing off the walls. "So take off your footie pajamas and get your butt over here."

"Why so early, Mello?" Matt whined, wrestling with the blankets that had wrapped around his legs. Getting himself free, he blindly grabbed for his glasses on the nightstand, jamming them on his face. He waited a moment for Mello to answer, but the blonde had already opened an algebra book and was reading it like Matt read 'Trapped in a room' games. Sighing in defeat, he lazily sat on the floor, not bothering to change out of his pajamas; one of Mello's shirts that went down to Matt's mid-thigh. _I don't wear footie pajamas!_

Mello handed him his algebra book, half expecting the six year old to open it and actually start reading the equations inside. But really, Mello wasn't number one for nothing. He glanced over at Matt from the corner of his eye, seeing him sitting there, eyes glazed as he stared at the wall. '_He's spacing out again…' _Mello thought, almost ready to force the knowledge on Matt.

Matt blinked once, then twice, realizing the wall really wasn't that interesting. Looking down at the book he opened it to a random page, and then began flipping page to page, occasionally stopping to make it look like he was studying. Mello rolled his eyes, seeing through the same 'trick' Matt had used every time he came over to make the boy study. Going back to his own work, he began to ignore Matt.

"Ow!" Matt hissed; page 197 had just cut his index finger.

Mello looked up just in time to see the red head looking at his stinging finger in pain. '_He's not gonna cry over a _paper cut_ is he?'_ Mello thought. But then again, he had never seen Matt cry…so he kept watching.

Matt shook his hand, trying to dull the pain, but the sting still remained. Pouting at his index finger, he got an idea; bringing his finger closer to his lips, he gently kissed the part of his finger that was cut, and smiled, the pain starting to dull. Mello looked at him like he had two heads.

"What was _that_?" He asked after several minutes passed.

"What was what?" Matt asked, obviously happier now that his finger no longer bothered him.

Mello kissed his index finger, and then looked at Matt. "_That_."

"Oooh!" Matt said, smiling cutely. "I kissed my boo-boo."

"Your…_boo-boo_?"

"Yea! Whenever I got a boo-boo, my mom would kiss it better, sometimes my dad too, but he was always gone, so he only got to do it once in awhile."

Mello couldn't help but snort at the idea. "Sure, sure Matt. So if I fall off a building, you'll kiss my broken arm, and then everything will be good as-"

Before Mello could finish his sentence, Matt had hurled the closest book near him at Mello's forehead.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL MATT?!"

Target hit.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Mello roared, rubbing his forehead where a bruise would no doubt form. The blonde continued ranting and screaming; while Matt walked over to him, stood on his toes and quickly kissed Mello's brow.

"There! All better, right?" Matt asked, his eyes shining with hope that his 'remedy' worked on everyone.

Mello felt the need to snap at Matt and say, "No actually, my head's still throbbing painfully." But the remark was slowly lost in the back of his mind the longer he started at Matt. Reluctantly taking his hand off his forehead he crossed his arms with a huff.

"Yea…it worked…"

"Yay!!!"

A week had passed since Matt had his last 'boo-boo', and Mello hoped an incident like that wouldn't happen again. He was sitting on the piano room's couch, reading the newest book he'd been given, happy for the few minutes of silence he had while Matt was in one of his classes.

"MELLLOOO!" A voice called from down the hall.

"What Matt?" Mello said calmly, still reading his book. The small red head ran into the room, sniffling loudly as he held up his right hand by its wrist. Mello looked up, did a double take, and then look at his hand, which seemed to start matching Matt's hair.

"What did you _do_?!" he yelled, dropping his book on one of the cushions and running over to Matt.

"I-I dunno!" Matt said in between sniffles, wiping his tears on his sleeve. "Teacher said to wait f-for her to cut out our pictures, b-but class was almost over, s-so I got a box cutter on her desk, and…and-" Matt looked down at his hand, crying all over again; Mello didn't need him to finish his explanation.

"Why'd you run to_me_? You gotta go to the _nurse_!" Grabbing Matt's uninjured hand, he started to lead him in the nurses' direction.

"B-but I wanted Mello to kiss it better!" Matt whined, sniffling loudly. Mello stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

"I-I wanted Mello to kiss my boo-boo…"

"But it's all...bloody…"

Matt looked crushed; like he was going to cry again, or run away crying, or-

"Hey, hey, hey! D-don't start _crying_!" Mello yelled, obviously nervous about the situation.

"But m-my mom would_always_ kiss my boo-boos!" Matt cried harder. "B-but mommy's not here!"

Mello stared at Matt, frozen; he couldn't think with Matt bawling right in front of him, and if Roger came by, he'd probably be blamed for this somehow…

'_I'm not his_mother_ though!_' Mello thought, starting to pace back and forth frantically.

He blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll kiss it when you get it cleaned up!"

Matt's sobs stopped instantly, and he stared at Mello, his mouth open in a small 'o' before he smiled and hiccupped, grabbing Mello's wrist and dragging him to the nurse.

"Let's go then!"

Mello was and idiot. He repeated he was like it was going to be on a test.

_I should've _never_ kissed his stupid flesh wound! I'm such an idiot._

Matt had taken Mello's one time 'boo-boo' kiss as a full time gig. He would come to Mello at least five times a day, with scraped knees, scraped elbows; scraped _everything_.

He had even gone to Mello's classroom twice in one day, disrupting the class and running over to Mello's table, asking him to kiss some wounds he'd gotten a minute ago. Mello had quickly denied to, embarrassed that all eyes were on him and Matt. The red head gave him a depressing pout, holding out his scraped arm. The girls cooed and whispered about how cute he was, and some of the boys had to stop themselves from saying 'aww'.

In the end, Mello had kissed Matt's arm, the girls squealing, guys laughing, and a deep blush on his face. Matt thanked him in the adorable way only Matt could, and walked out of the class with a skip in his step.

That was the day Mello made the 'once a day' rule to the 'flesh wound ("Boo-boo, you mean" Matt corrected Mello once. "No, I will never say 'boo-boo' in three million years" "You just di-" "Shut up.") healing'. But Matt had loop-holes; Mello now had to kiss his 'owies' along with his 'boo-boos', since they were apparently 'different'.

Mello was busy, studying for an exam coming up for all the Whammy kids of seven or more years old when Matt walked in.

"No." he said immediately, knowing what he wanted.

"But you don't know what I was going to ask!" Matt whined, running his fingers over his boo-boo.

"Yes, I do. You want met to kiss some other wound. You've used up your 'owies' and 'boo-boos' already, so go away, I'm trying to study."

"But this one _really_ hurts!" Matt emphasized 'really', trying to get his point across.

"Fine! I'll kiss you're stupid injury, but I'm not gonna do it anymore after this for the rest of the _week_!" Mello almost shouted, getting aggravated. He _needed_ to study, and Matt was distracting him. Matt seemed to think about Mello's command before replying.

"Okay, but you gotta kiss it twice 'cus it hurts _really_ bad."

Mello growled, turning around in his swivel chair at breakneck speed, looking for an injury on Matt's arms, legs, shins, wherever.

"Where is it?"

"Up here." Matt said, running his fingers over his wound again.

"Are you serious?" Mello stared at Matt's wound. His lip was split right in the center; it had been cleaned up by the nurse, but it still bled a little when Matt touched it. The red head nodded to his question. Growling, Mello stood up and walked over to Matt, bending over so they were eye to eye.

"If I kiss this 'boo-boo', you don't get any for a _month_."

"Then you gotta kiss it four times."

"…Why?"

Matt looked up, thinking of a reason; "It's hurts more now."

Mello sighed, leaning in to give Matt a small peck on the lips.

Matt smiled as wide as his wound would allow him, "Three more."

End


End file.
